


Muta Somno Suo

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Also this weebish Latin title, David to the rescue!, Hurricane weather calls for hurricane writing, I'm sorry for making you suffer Max, I'm tired, It's in English!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: The storm has hit, and Max is doing what he can to stay safe.Luckily, David comes to his rescue. It's okay. It'll be okay.Right?





	Muta Somno Suo

**Author's Note:**

> Original title: Somnium track dieus because that translated to other than what I intended! Me being my tired self, so sorry guys! Translation of the title: His Dumb Dream

The hurricane was striking. He had nowhere to go, mom and dad locked him out of the cellar to fend for himself. The gusts were strong enough to shatter all the windows, leaving the child's feet sprinkled with shards of glass.

After the storm had blown over, his parents hadn't left the basement. The power banks were still out, and the only food the boy could scavenge for were canned. No openers in sight, he tried biting off the tops, and after finally managing to do so, he scarfed down the remnants.

He retreated to the couch, the one his parents wouldn't dare let him sit on. The leather felt cold, sort of like when he first went to hug his parents.

A twist of air blew open the door, revealing a tall shadowy figure. Max still lay, shivering at the sudden change.

The figure rushed in and scooped Max into his arms. The boy was shocked at the warmth, but as the scent of pine lingered beneath his nose he knew who it was.

"David? What're you-"

"Shhh, you're going to be okay."

But it wasn't.

Max awoke on the cold leather couch, and peered intently at the door. But there was nobody there, only the sound of his stomach and the wind flooded his ears.

There was no David, only **his dumb dream**.


End file.
